


Journals

by fleurbailius



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurbailius/pseuds/fleurbailius
Summary: Aqua slowly begins to notice subtle differences in Terra's behavior and documents them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (The presumption is that Aqua and Terra had started training at fourteen, the events of Birth by Sleep occurring when the two are nineteen. All entries are before in game events following a canon timeline. Thanks Robin for some of the cutest ideas in here <3)

Aqua

Day 274  
Ventus has been gradually opening up more. He holds longer conversations with Master Eraqus, Terra, and I. About midday today we were taking a break from training when another headache left Ventus asleep. Despite his progress in personality, he’s still wrought with painful headaches. Terra and I carried him back to the castle where Master Eraqus reassured us he would only need a night’s rest. Yet the Master’s words couldn’t comfort Terra. I share his sentiments. Despite being here for less than a year, Ventus has become someone worth protecting. Without really thinking about it, I found my hand on Terra’s. In comfort of course.

Day 359  
Today was Ven’s first Christmas. Terra, Master Eraqus, and I all picked out the biggest gifts to make up all the years he went without. Master Eraqus knitted a sweater with a red “V” on it, Terra bought Ventus his New Year’s yukata, and I a light green lop-eared stuffed bunny. Master Eraqus received his third chess set since we arrived. Ventus startled us with some surprisingly accurate drawings of the three of us. He shook his head and blushed at our compliments. It made me smile. Terra and I requested nothing from one another or the Master. Master Eraqus as usual gave us all cookies anyways. But this year Terra pulled me aside to look under the tree one last time. There sat a little blue box with a large white ribbon. Inside was a small mobile with five blue glass diamonds twinkling in the lights. I felt inferior for assuming Terra wouldn’t do something for me… I’m still so embarrassed… 

Day 365  
The final day of the year meant that the castle was packed tight with guests invited by the Master for a lavish celebration. Ventus was absolutely alive with joy, jumping back and forth from guest to guest, shoving snack after snack into his mouth, and dragging Terra and I to enjoy the first snow fall of winter. By nighttime came everyone settling out onto the balcony in their formal wear. I took Ventus in his handsome yukata to the uppermost balcony of the castle where Terra patiently waited as the fireworks went off in the sky above. We exchanged modest compliments but something about his formal wear made him look more mature than years past. Ventus found himself too amazed to be affected by the cold wind. I couldn’t mask my shivering despite the fur collar around my neck. A warm hand wrapped around my shoulder and Terra grinned shyly before grabbing Ven by the shoulder and pulling him close. Before long, we sat to enjoy the stars in the New Year’s sky. I don’t remember how long we were together but I did wake in the comfort of my own room.

 

Terra

Day 365  
Ventus was really excited tonight! The Master and I made sure we had the biggest fireworks setup just for Ven’s first New Years with us. He wouldn’t stop shaking excitedly when I tried helping him with his yukata. With the first sight of snowfall, he was right out the door to Aqua’s room. Master Eraqus took his leave with a gentle hug and a “Happy New Year.” I quietly made my way to the top balcony where the view was best. Those two kept me waiting for so long the fireworks had begun. The wait was worth it. By Ven’s side stood Aqua in the most beautiful shade of blue that matched her eyes perfectly. All I could muster was a rather flat compliment. What an idiot! But I suppose I’m one lucky idiot to have had her fall asleep in my lap, Ven resting on my shoulder. New Years from now on will never be the same with this small family of mine. One day I wish to gain the courage to tell them just how much they mean to me.


End file.
